


Entretien avec un vampire

by Shadofu



Series: Fantaisies [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadofu/pseuds/Shadofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Pourquoi c'est toujours à nous de faire le sale boulot ? grogna Marwan.</p>
<p>Naëve lui lança un regard interloqué.</p>
<p>- Ce n'est que de la paperasse !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entretien avec un vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte se situe deux mois avant "Par une nuit d'automne" dans la chronologie.

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours à nous de faire le sale boulot ? grogna Marwan.

Naëve lui lança un regard interloqué.

\- Ce n'est que de la paperasse !

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

La jeune fille soupira de lassitude. Elle suspectait depuis quelques temps que le gamin l'aurait à l'usure. 

\- Écoute, on va chez ce vampire, on remplit sa fiche et on s'en va : ça prendra dix minutes maximum !

\- Quand même, cette loi... Elle ne va pas à l'encontre des libertés fondamentales ? Pourquoi quelqu'un devrait-il signaler sa présence à chaque fois qu'il s’installe quelque part ?

\- "Tout individu relevant du surnaturel se doit de s'inscrire sur les registres de l'Institut le plus proche s'il a l'intention de séjourner en ville plus de trois mois", récita Naëve. C'est davantage un règlement facultatif qu'une loi, peu de gens l'applique vraiment. À l'origine, c'est une simple mesure de précaution, histoire d'éviter certains incidents, souvent mortels... Son effet est limité mais bon, je suppose que c'est mieux que rien.

Elle haussa les épaules en faisant la moue.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu pourrais au moins jeter un œil au dossier.

Marwan obtempéra à contrecœur. Le "dossier" se résumait en réalité à une feuille à peine noircie de quelques annotations, qu'il ignora royalement en faveur de la photo qui l'accompagnait.

\- Hé, mais c'est un Chinois !

\- Un Japonais en fait, corrigea Naëve en levant les yeux au ciel. Quoi, tu croyais que tous les vampires avaient le teint blafard, une grande cape noire et l'accent roumain ?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, comment se fait-il qu'on aille rendre visite à un vampire en plein jour ?

\- La lumière du soleil ne tue pas les vampires. En revanche, ils y sont extrêmement sensibles : tu ne verras jamais un vampire sortir sans au strict minimum des lunettes de soleil. Sans ça, il suffirait d'une belle journée au ciel dégagé pour leur brûler la rétine.

\- Et les croix ? L'eau bénite ? L'ail ?

Naëve retint un soupir face à la déferlante de questions. La curiosité de Marwan était piquée. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes pour que son excitation croissante ne le transforme en gosse de cinq ans dopé aux sucreries.

\- Les vampires n'ont aucun lien avec le christianisme et l'odeur de l'ail ferait fuir n'importe qui. Puisqu'on est sur le thème des clichés, les vampires se nourrissent bien de sang mais peuvent absorber d'autres liquides, n'ont pas besoin d'une invitation pour entrer dans une habitation, ne sont vulnérables à aucun matériau en particulier, un pieu dans le cœur ne leur fera rien, seules des méthodes définitives leur seraient fatales, comme la décapitation ou l'immolation par le feu. J'espère que tu prends des notes.

\- Tout est enregistré là-dedans, fit Marwan en se tapotant la tempe du bout de l'index. Pourquoi ? Une chasse aux vampires de prévue prochainement ?

\- Non, mais une interrogation écrite, peut-être.

Marwan grogna.

\- À ton avis, comment un humain peut-il être transformé en vampire ? demanda Naëve.

\- Ce n'est pas par un échange de sang vampire-humain ?

\- Si, mais ça ne suffit pas. Il faut que l'humain en question ait déjà du sang sur les mains, figurativement parlant.

Marwan écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu veux dire... ?

\- Qu'il faut qu'il ait tué quelqu'un auparavant, sinon l'échange de sang n'aura aucun effet.

Naëve lui laissa un moment pour assimiler l'information avant de reprendre.

\- Les vampires ne sont pas pour autant tous des monstres. Beaucoup sont d'anciens soldats, d'autres ont des circonstances atténuantes pour leurs actes, mais retiens bien qu'aucun d'entre eux, aussi aimable soit-il, n'est inoffensif.

\- Alors quoi, je les traite comme des dangers publics ou pas ?

\- Mets en application la première chose que je t'ai apprise quand tu as commencé ta formation et tout ira bien.

\- "Toujours garder l'esprit ouvert à toute possibilité, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire", ânonna Marwan. Vigilance constante, en gros.

\- Hé, protesta Naëve, je ne vais pas chercher mes enseignements dans des livres jeunesse !

Elle s'interrompit alors que le taxi se garait le long du trottoir. Marwan bondit à l'extérieur. Elle le suivit à un rythme plus modéré, se demandant si elle avait pensé à remettre de l'aspirine dans son sac.

——

Le vampire leur ouvrit la porte presque immédiatement. Marwan se demanda s'il avait un genre de super ouïe qui lui avait permis de les entendre arriver avant même qu'ils n'aient appuyé sur le bouton de la sonnette. Il se promit de poser la question à sa tutrice dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

\- Monsieur Nojima ?

\- C'est moi.

Naëve avait dit vrai, nota Marwan. Rien ne criait "Vampire !" chez lui. 

Jeans, sweat-shirt - même pas noirs -, deux clous argentés à l'oreille gauche, les cheveux courts légèrement hérissés, il avait l'apparence typique du jeune homme banal sur lequel on ne se retournerait certainement pas dans la rue. Il n'était même pas spécialement beau : mignon, mais rien de remarquable.

\- Tu veux ma photo ?

Le ton était sec, les yeux moqueurs. Il en fallait plus pour désarçonner Marwan.

\- Merci mais je l'ai déjà.

Il grimaça quand le coude de Naëve heurta ses côtes.

\- Nous sommes de l'Institut, expliqua celle-ci. Je suis Naëve Mirval du Département de Formation des Mages, et le malpoli c'est Marwan, mon étudiant.

\- L'élève est plus âgé que le maître ? fit le vampire, un sourcil levé, en s'écartant pour les laisser passer.

\- Uniquement du point de vue physique, rétorqua Naëve avant d'entrer dans l'appartement, suivie de près par Marwan.

La déception se lisait clairement sur le visage de ce dernier alors qu'il étudiait ouvertement la pièce, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer leur hôte.

\- Désolé, ce n'est pas très lugubre mais la cave n'est pas en location et le propriétaire a été intraitable sur ce point.

Marwan émit un rire surpris. Un point pour le vampire.

Celui-ci lui adressa un bref rictus puis se tourna vers Naëve.

\- Asseyez-vous n'importe où. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Je peux faire du thé si ça vous dit.

\- Ne vous dérangez pas, dit la jeune fille en prenant place sur le canapé - où s'était déjà affalé Marwan sans plus de cérémonie -, nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps.

Tandis qu'elle sortait de quoi écrire de son sac, le vampire s'assit sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face et la regarda faire en silence.

\- Alors, fit-elle en décapuchonnant son stylo. Voyons... Le nom... Tsuya Nojima. Je suppose que ce n'est pas votre vrai nom ?

\- En effet, mais je l'utilise depuis longtemps et c'est celui sous lequel on me connaît.

Naëve hocha la tête et nota sa réponse sans lui demander davantage de précision. Ce n'était pas un interrogatoire, elle ne prendrait que les informations qu'il voudrait bien lui donner.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous en ville et combien de temps comptez-vous y rester ?

\- Je suis arrivé il y a environ trois semaines et je pense rester au moins un an. Peut-être beaucoup plus ou beaucoup moins, selon les événements.

\- Précédent lieu de résidence ?

\- J'étais au Japon les deux dernières années.

\- Un emploi ?

\- Je suis en train d'en chercher un.

\- L'Institut recrute, fit remarquer Marwan.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, confirma Naëve avec réticence. Toutes sortes de jobs sont proposés, vous trouverez probablement quelque chose susceptible de vous intéresser.

\- Merci, je me renseignerai.

Naëve acquiesça distraitement. Elle sentait Marwan qui commençait à s'agiter à côté d'elle. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient partis avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire ou faire une bêtise.

\- Plus qu'une question et on vous laisse tranquille, Monsieur Nojima. Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à vous inscrire sur les registres de l'Institut ?

\- Une femme a été vidée de son sang dans l'immeuble où j'habitais il y a quelques années. Quand ceux de l'Institut se sont aperçus qu'un vampire non enregistré vivait là, je suis tout de suite devenu le suspect numéro un. Le véritable coupable a fini par être découvert, mais cette histoire m'a causé suffisamment d'ennuis pour que je préfère prendre la peine de m'inscrire, plutôt que de risquer une nouvelle méprise de ce genre. (Il haussa les épaules.) Et Tsuya suffira, ça sonne mieux que "Monsieur Nojima". 

\- Et quel âge avez-vous, Tsuya ?

Naëve foudroya Marwan du regard. Celui-ci l'ignora avec l'aisance de l'habitude, les yeux fixés sur le vampire. Tsuya lui adressa un sourire narquois.

\- Laisse tomber, je suis trop vieux pour toi, gamin.

Naëve ôta à Marwan toute occasion de répondre.

\- Eh bien, puisque nous en avons terminé, nous n'allons pas vous importuner plus longtemps, déclara-t-elle en se levant, tirant son élève par le bras pour qu'il fasse de même.

——

Un silence lourd de tension régnait dans le taxi qui les ramenait à l'Institut. Marwan observait le profil boudeur de sa tutrice du coin de l’œil, attendant patiemment l'inévitable réprimande. 

Un froncement de sourcils, un pincement de lèvres et...

\- L'insouciance de tes actions, mon cher Marwan, ne cessera sans doute jamais de m'émerveiller... Mais bon sang, un vampire ! Permets-moi de douter de l'opportunité de conter fleurette à un vampire entre toutes créatures ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de réfléchir un peu avant de la ramener ! Si tu n'apprends pas à surveiller ta langue tu finiras par le regretter un jour ou l'autre !

Marwan ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, plus amusé qu'autre chose par la tendance qu'avait Naëve de passer sans transition d'un niveau de langage à l'autre lorsqu'elle était énervée. Quand après quelques minutes à s'épancher elle parut à court d'idées, Marwan jugea que c'était le moment d'intervenir.

\- Désolé, fit-il avec un sourire tout sauf désolé.

Naëve soupira, ferma les yeux et se laissa sa tête tomber contre la vitre de la portière. 

Après tout, un sourire de Marwan suffirait probablement à le sortir de n'importe quel mauvais pas, alors à quoi bon gaspiller sa salive ?


End file.
